


Psycho : Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter & Wilson Fisk (a Daredevil music video)

by Braid7



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: Dex is struggling to keep control & Fisk sees the potential. Dex character vid with Dex/Fisk elements.Song by Muse. WARNING : some explicit lyrics (language).





	Psycho : Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter & Wilson Fisk (a Daredevil music video)

[Psycho : Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter & Wilson Fisk : Music Vid (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/2068/psycho-daredevil-\(s3\)-dex)  



End file.
